Fearless
by kew94
Summary: Edward and Bella meet once.They leave their realationship in the hands of fate.When they meet again do they suffer from their decision or does fate have a twist in store.Full summary inside.All human.Usual pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: Do you belive in love at first sight? This story challenges your beliefs whatever they are. Bella and Edward meet and immediatly connect but they leave fate to decide their love after one night of romance. A year later they meet again, thinking they can pick up where they left off. But was leaving their relationship in the hands of fate a mistake as they battle with the consequences of their decision or does fate have a twist in store?**

**Fearless**

**Chapter 1**

"Okay so we will meet you at 8 outside the cinema." Jessica confirmed down the other end of the phone.

Jessica was one of my closest friends. She was one of the few friends that i had. I didn't socialise with other people very well. But Jess didn't seem to mind my awkward manner.

"Who else is coming?" I asked, even though i already knew the answer.

"Uh...well...." Jess was hesitant.

"Please tell me your not trying to set me up with one of Mike's friends again. How many times do i have to tell you....."

"I know Bella, you dont need a man to make you happy. Save your feminist crap for another night, because tonight you are going on a date with Conor!"

So Conor was the name of the unsuspecting victim.

"I hate you Jessica Stanley!"

"Hehe i love you to!" She giggled before she hung up.

Great so now i was going on a blind date, could my night get anymore worse?

At that exact moment i felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I opened it to see a text from Jessica.

_Dont forget to dress up! This is a date after all! X_

Yes.

My night just got worse.

---------------------------------------------------------------

I looked through my small wardrobe. Its not that i didn't have nice clothes, its just i rarely saw the point of dressing up. I grimaced at the memories of my mom trying to force me into girly clothes, the flowers and the frills, just the thought of them made me shudder. But now that i was at the age of sixteen i could now buy my own clothes without having to donate them to the local charity drive. I couldn't decide what to wear. I didn't want to get dressed up but then again i didn't want Jess to get angry. I was just lucky she didn't feel the need to dress me up herself! I decided to go with casual.

I put on a pair of denim mini shorts and a purple tank top with a shiny print. I also put on my long grey cardigan over that and i put on my light brown sandal heels. They weren't that high so i shouldn't fall flat on my face. Surprisingly enough i walk better in heels than in flats! To top it off i wore my grandmothers necklace which she gave me before she died. It was a gold chain which had a dark golden apple hanging from it. It was beautiful. I quickly put my Chanel earrings on and grabbed my Juicy handbag. Living in L.A meant designer clothes were a must have.

I didn't always live in L.A. I used to live in Phoenix with my mom but when she died i came to live with my dad, Charlie. He works for the Los Angeles Police Department, so him moving to Phoenix was not negotiable. I miss my mom, she was the closest thing i ever had to a best friend. Thinking of her automatically caused me to glance at the wedding ring on my finger. It was my mothers from when she married Charlie, they were once so happy but also so young. They were divorced by the time i was three. I shook my head trying to release the sad memories and walked over to my mirror.

I brushed through my mahogany hair leaving it down in its natural waves. I quickly put on a small bit of lip gloss and eyeshadow , my mom always said i never needed make-up and that i had such a natural beauty beyond belief, but thats what mothers are supposed to say, right? I looked at the clock. Dammit, it was 7.30. I would most likely be late knowing how busy the traffic could get.

I ran downstairs and i was nearly out the door when Charlie stopped me.

"Hey Bells, how was your day?"

"Great dad but i kinda have to get going..."

"Oh got a date have you?"

"Umm......"I was kind of uncofortable even hearing the word date in Charlies presence.

"Ok i get it, just make sure your home by curfew."

"Sure cya!"I called already halfway down the driveway.

I jumped into my SUV and and sped towards the inner city. I turned on my radio. My CD was still in it and the sound of Linkin Park blasted through my car.

---------------------------------------------------------

I had been sitting in traffic for 40 minutes and i was now 15 minutes late. I quickly turned into the car park opposite the cinema. Knowing my luck, it would take me another hour to find a parking space. I sped around the levels of the car park eagerly when i finally spotted an empty space. I pushed my foot on the accelerator ready to swing into the space when all of a sudden a silver volvo drove straight in front of me, nearly causing a crash and then when i thought things couldn't get worse the stupid shiny volvo took my space.

I sat there frozen for a few minutes while i watched the passengers of the car get out. They all looked like young kids, i'd say the oldest was about twelve. I was frozen in shock but when i saw the driver get out, anger engulfed me. I stepped out the car and marched over to the stupid shiny volvo owner determined to say my piece.

"Hey!"I shouted over at the owner.

When he turned around, i was frozen in my place once again. But this time it wasn't out of shock or anger it was out of awe.

He had perfectly tousled bronze hair and piercing green eyes that i couldn't seem to take mine off. He was tall and muscular, he looked around my age and he was.....beautiful.

"Yes, how may i help you?"He asked, disturbing me out of my ogling.

I blushed realising i had been staring at him for a few minutes. But then i quickly remembered why i began shouting at him in the first place.

"You...uh...crash....um...stole...."

"Im sorry, i didn't quite catch that?"

Ha good looking and polite! But then again he did almost kill me and steal my spot within ten seconds of eachother.

"You nearly caused a crash and then you stole my place!"I repeated my thoughts.

"Well i admit that i shouldn't have pulled out in front of you at such great speed. But since when was this space yours?"

"Well i was here ready to claim the spot before you, may i repeat, nearly killed me!"

"Well i didn't see your car anywhere near the space so really you cant blame me."

Oh he was hitting my last nerve.

"So really what your saying is that you dont pay attention to the road or other cars! And you call yourself a driver!" I turned my head in disgust, but when i looked back at him he had the most dazzling and beautiful crooked smile i had ever seen on anybodys face.

"I'd love to stay and chat but i have matters to be attending to." He said simply before he glided away.

I was going to demand that he give me my space back but i was too dazzled to even notice that i had been watching his retreating figure for longer than any sane person.

I got back into my car and luckily enough found a space on the next level. I quickly got out and nearly ran to the entrance of the cinema.

"Where the hell have you been?"Jessica said to me once i had reached them, in a slightly angry tone.

"Traffic, jerk took space and crash...."I tried to explain slightly breathless.

Jessica interrupted me.

"Just forget i asked you. Bella this is Conor, Conor this is Bella!" Jess introduced us excitedly.

I held my hand out to what looked like a thirteen year old kid who spent way to much time playing video games and reading comic books. I smiled politely before i took my hand out of his sweaty hand. Seriously has he not heard of washing!

I looked at him in almost digust. He had pimples all over his face and his hair was greasy enough to cook burgers in it. Yep, that just turned me off burgers! I saw him turn towards Mike and whisper something in his ear. Once he was finishing whatever he had to say, Mike looked at me and licked his lips. When he saw that i was watching he winked at me. This was my friends boyfriend and he just _winked_ at me! Gross!

I grabbed Jessica as the boys led us into the cinema.

"Are you serious?!"I asked her with horror in my tone.

"I know hes a bit....weird, but you never know he might be your true love!"

Mike and Conor interrupted us.

"So Conor wants to go see Ice Age, so i guess we will go to Ice Age!"Mike exclaimed.

It was ok for him and Jess they could just make out for the entire movie. But i have to sit beside a loser who has a liking towards childrens films! If it is possible my night just got worse...again!

I pulled Jessica towards me once again as i qued for my ticket.

"Ok Jess, i know im not pretty but im not _that_ bad!"

"No, pretty doesn't even match up to how beautiful you are." A velvet voice said as i turned around to see who this voice belonged to.

I was face to face with the stupid shiny volvo owner. I blushed a deep crimson red, unable to say anything. Did he seriously think i was beautiful? No it wasn't possible.

"Uh...Thanks?" I mumbled.

"Your welcome." He replied while still gazing at me.

"Im just gonna...um...over there....cya!"Jess quickly said as she ran over to Mike who had already bought their tickets. She was obviously as shocked as i was.

We just stood there staring at eachother. I was about to turn away when he began to speak again.

"I never did apologise for nearly killing you, although i doubt i would have even injured you let alone kill you!"

I waited.

"Im sorry."He said sincerley.

I huffed."Well i accept your apology, but im still waiting for your other one..."

"I didn't steal your space, i just got there faster!"

"You so did!"

"I so didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Excuse me may i help you sir?" The person behind the counter interrupted our childish feud.

"Oh yes can i have six tickets to Ice Age, please?"

I stifled a laugh. He obviously heard because he pointed over to the group of four young children i saw getting out of his car earlier.

"At least i have an excuse as to why im going to a childs film!" He had obviously overheard my conversation with the others.

"Hey so do i!" I pointed over to Conor who could barely contain his excitement.

"Shouldn't your date be buying your ticket for you?"He teased.

"Hey i'd be surprised if his mom hasn't pre-ordered his ticket!"

We both laughed before i turned towards the cashier to ask for my ticket. But before i could say anything there was a ticket in my hand. I looked up to see him walking away.

"Its the least i could do, seeing as i nearly killed you....and i stole your space!" He called over his shoulder.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Hey lady we do want to see the film before it finishes!" A man behind me in the que said, interrupting my ogling.

"S-sorry." I stuttered as i walked over to Jess and the guys.

"BELLA WHO WAS THAT!" Jess basically shouted.

"Um that was...To be honest, i dont know!"

They all looked at me confused. Conor didn't look disappointed that i was talking to another guy, a much _much_ better looking guy, only disappointed at the fact we were taking our time going into the movie.

When we went into the cinema it was very dark, but that didn't stop me from looking for him.

I didn't see him.

We sat near the back, thankfully! I didn't want anyone to see me in here!

When we ha d sat down, i couldn't help but cringe away from Conor. He was weird but he wasn't stupid. He would always try to pull a move when i was least expecting it but luckily i would move away just in time. After his sixth try i began to wonder if the real reason he was so eager to go to this movie was the same reason why Mike and Jess wanted to go to it. I nearly puked at the thought.

But to be honest i wasn't really paying attention to Conor or the movie. I was skimming the place looking for stupid shiny volvo owner. I really should come up with a new name for him. His real name might work. I wonder what his real name is, i bet its something masculine but still mysterious 'cause thats the kind of guy he is....

My thought was interrupted by Conor, once again trying to pull a move.

"You know what i have to go to the bathroom, excuse me." I whispered as i shoved past Jess and Mike while they made out. I had to get away from Conor he was driving me crazy!

Once i was in the bathroom i took my time tying up my hair and redoing my eyeshadow and lip gloss. I was just trying to waste as much time as possible. I washed my hands twice knowing that they had touched Conor's hands, and re-did my hair and my make-up at least three times before i decided it was finally time to go back into the movie.

I walked out of the bathroom with my head down. I jumped as i felt someone pull me to the side and against the wall.

"What the....Oh its you!" I tried to sound indifferent as i looked up at the face of a god.

He smiled that amazing crooked smile. My breath hitched.

"Yes its me." He said as i noticed just how close he was standing. He caught me looking at the small space between us and took it the wrong way as he took a step back. I blushed involuntarily and he laughed. So i tried to sound annoyed.

"What do i want?" I asked a bit too harsh, worried that i had offended him. But he just seemed even more amused.

"Is that what i get after i buy your ticket, no thanks? Nothing?" He asked mockingly.

"Thankyou." I said with a gentle smile.

"Tell your boyfriend he should take some tips, hes not very...gentlemanly."

"Ewww no _that_ is not my boyfriend!" I grimaced at just the thought.

"Well it didn't look like it from where i was sitting!"

Realising that he saw Conor trying to make a move on me, made me realise he probaly saw me searching the place for him. I could feel my face heat up and i blushed....again.

"You are so cute when you blush."He said as he held up his hand and grazed my cheek with his fingertips, causing me to blush even deeper.

I didn't even know this person, but yet i felt strangely close.

We gazed into eachothers eyes for a moment before he said something i was not expecting.

"Lets get out of here!"

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Well i can tell your not exactly enjoying this movie, and i am most certainly not, so lets go."

"Uh my friends are in there and aren't you supposed to be babysitting, or whatever it is your doing?"

"Just text your friends and tell them you have gone home early beacuse you weren't feeling well."

"And what about your problem, you cant leave kids here on their own!"

"My sister came in her car, so she can take them home." He seemed very happy with his little plan. Me on the other hand was slightly confused. Why would _he_ want to spend time with _me_?

"Come on, whats the harm in having a bit of fun?" He challenged me.

"Fine then, if fun is what you want, then fun is what we'll have." I replied with a smug smile.

He held out his hand to me.

"Then lets go."

**Okay, so this is actually only half of what i was going to write because i was going to include their 'date' in this chapter aswell, but its really late and im really tired. So please review and let me know if you want me to continue.**

**Reviews are better than stupid shiny volvo owners!**

**XOX**


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**I forgot to say that Bella's outfit from the previous chapter and all future outfits will be on my profile.**

**Please review and tell me if you want me to continue, the story will start getting better after chapter 2.**

**Thanks.**

**XOX**


	3. Chapter 2

**Fearless**

**Chapter 2**

I stood by his car and stared at my reflection in the window.

"Whats wrong? We haven't even made it out of the car park and you've already changed your mind?" He asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

I answered without looking up from my reflection.

"Well, i was always taught to never talk to strangers....And now im getting in a car with one...." I finally looked up to his expression.

He smiled that heart melting crooked grin.

"Ok, you may not trust me, but i should let you know i never break my promises and i promise to bring you back safe and sound."

"By 11.30?"

"11.15."

"Fine." I opened the passenger door and got into his shiny volvo.

"But i must warn you i do have a mean right hook, so you better be careful!" I teased.

He started the car and reversed out of the space he had earlier stole from me.

"Your safety is my first priority."

I stared at him in complete awe. How could someone be so perfect? He wasn't only beautiful on the outside but also on the inside. Well from what i could tell, i did only know him for less than two hours. I was shocked with myself. This wasn't the Bella i was used to, i was sitting in a car with a complete stranger whos name i didn't even know, who was taking me somewhere and as weird as it may sound, i felt safe. I felt more than safe, i felt secure.

"Where are we going?" As safe as i felt, i should at least know that.

"I dont know, i was hoping you could tell me that. Im not from around here." He said giving me a sidewards glance.

Oh so he was a foreingner to this area. Any normal teenage girl would be worried. But then again i wasn't normal.

"So where you from?"

"Washington state."

"Oh, cool. I heard its...um...rainy up there." I finished lamely.

He laughed." Yes rainy.....So where are we going, navigator?"

"I dont know what kind of thing did you have in mind?"

"Well what kind of thing do you do round here on a date? Apart from going to a childs film and running out halfway through!" He smirked towards me as he drove downtown.

"A date? We can hardly call it that!"

"And why is that?" He quirked an eyebrow at me. He miracously seemed to have no trouble of driving and looking at me at the same time.

"You should really pay more attention to the road. You dont know who might nearly kill!" I said sarcastically, trying to avoid the whole date question.

"You didn't answer my question?" He just doesn't give up does he?

"Well, first, i dont know you and second you never really asked me on a date..." I looked away blushing. Why was i even blushing? Damn you traitor blushes!

"Well, now this is just an assumption, but you didn't know that boy back at the cinema?" Oh he was good.

"Not exactly, but my friend knew him, it was set up."

"And how do you know this wasn't a set up?"

"How could this possibly be a set up?"

"Maybe fate set it up...Maybe we were brought together by fate?" Was he serious?

"Hey slow down! You dont even know me!"

"Well theres an easy solution towards that." He hinted.

"Ok...So how old are you?"

"Sixteen. You?"He asked.

"Sixteen."

"Fate." He muttered.

"More like coincidence. And i would hardly get into a car with a thirty year old man!"

"So you dont believe in fate?"

"Next question." I didn't like talking about that kind of thing, it seemed impossible to a person like me.

"Ok, where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me!"

"Fine i'll take you to one of the few places i know around here."

"Sure, whatever."

He rolled his eyes at me and for the rest of the car journey we just drove in silence, seeming to just be enjoying eachothers company. We drove for a few more miles until we were out of the city and we went onto a small road that i was familiar with. When we had finally reached our destination, we got out of the car into the sea breeze.

"The beach?" I asked, surprised.

"Hey i told you i didn't know this place very well. This is the only place i do know well." He said, seeming to defend himself.

"But out of the entire city of Los Angeles, where you could have taken me anywhere, you take me to the beach?"

"I like to be original. Unless your not into that sort of thing?" He looked disappointed then, like he seemed to care.

"No. Its perfect." I said as i smiled at him. And it really was perfect. He was like no one i had met before.

His face lit up and he began to walk down the beach. I walked beside him.

"So if your not from around here, what are you doing here?" I asked, hoping i wasn't prying.

"We're here to visit relatives. Those little kids i was with tonight, they were my cousins." He said as he stared at the black ocean. I loved the beach at night, it was so relaxing. The lights of the city lit up the sandy beach, leaving a beautiful glow on parts of the ocean. It was....romantic.

"Oh right." Unsure of what to say next.

"How about you? Is this your hometown?"

"Uh well not exactly....I moved here two years ago. I used to live in Phoenix, but then i moved down here to my dad." I was always hesitant about this subject.

"Why did you move?" He asked curiously.

I stopped walking and looked into his eyes. He seemed sincere and genuine.

"My mom died so i had to come live with my dad, i had no one else."

His eyes turned sympathetic.

"Im sorry." He put his hand on my arm in a comforting gesture.

"Its ok, she had been ill a long time." I began to walk again and he came beside me.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes as we just stared into the ocean.

"You said you had a sister...Do you have a big family?" I started our conversation again.

"Not really. Its just me, my sister, my brother and our parents. Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope its just me and my dad."

We continued talking about our families for a while. I found out that his sister was lively and his brother was immature but fun. I told him about my mom and the things we used to do together. He was so easy to talk to for someone i had only known for a few hours. He didn't seem to mind listening to all the minor details. After we had exhausted the details of our families we moved onto interests. I learnt that he has been playing piano since he can remember and we also share some common interests such as literature and classical music. We argued over the best rock bands and who had the best music. We also talked about pointless things such as favourite colours. His was blue and after much deliberation i decided mine was green. Staring into his eyes only made me realise why i had chosen green. That just caused to blush even more.

And then we moved onto the subject i detested with a passion.

"So your telling me you have never had a boyfriend?" He stared at me wide eyed.

"I've never had a boyfriend. People act like its a priority." I rolled my eyes hoping to shrug off the subject. But like i had learnt earlier he doesn't give up easily.

"You have never had a boyfriend? Are you serious?!"

"Jeez your acting like a girl! And why is it so hard to believe?" I really didn't get the whole fuss.

"Well, look at you!" His hand gestured towards me.

I just kept staring at him, confused.

"Your....well...lets just say your not just an average girl!"

"Yeah thanks, i already knew that!" I turned to start walking again.

"I didn't mean it like that. Your just one of the most beautiful girls i have ever seen." His eyes were full of some unknown emotion to me.

I blushed at his confession. He brought his hand up to my cheek to cup my face and he brought himself closer to me. When we were only a few inches away from eachother he stopped.

"Have you ever kissed someone?" He whispered and his sweet breath blew into my face, just causing my breath to grow even more erratic.

I wanted to roll my eyes at his question but i was too dazed so i just answered simply as i gazed into his eyes, "yes," i barely whispered.

He began to bring his face closer. As we got closer i tilted my head slightly and parted my lips ever so slightly. He closed his eyes and i followed his actions and closed my eyes. I could feel some sort of electric current growing between us and the atmosphere around us became hot. I brought my arm around his neck as i reached up to close the small distance between us.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

The loud scream caused us to jerk away from eachother involuntarily, but not before hitting our heads together and me being the clumsy person i am, i lost my balance and fell straight back onto the sand. I clutched my head trying to relieve it from the throbbing. I felt someone pick me up off the sand.

"You ok?" He asked as he held me in place.

"Yeah kinda. You?" I winced as he prodded my head looking for bruising.

"Im fine. Your head will be ok. The pain should go away in a minute."

"Where did that scream come from?" I asked as i looked around for any signs of distress.

"I think it came from over there." He pointed towards the pier. The Pier Carnival was still on and the screams of people on the rollercoasters became clearer as we walked closer.

I wasn't really sure what to say to him next. I didn't know if i should bring up what just happened or if i should just let it slide.

"Do you like carnivals?" He asked as we got closer.

"Ummm......" I didn't really want to bring up the amount of times i puked when i was at carnivals. I had embarrased myself enough already.

He noticed my hesitance and laughed.

"Come on." He took my hand and pulled me towards the lights of the carnival.

His hand in mine felt so right. His hand was warm and not sweaty and that electic current was there again. It felt...nice.

We walked into the carnival and i just felt dizzy watching as people spun around and went upside down.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Uh a bit." I said as my eyes followed the loops on a rollercoaster.

He pulled me towards a pretzel stand.

"Do you like pretzels?" He asked gesturing towards the stand.

"Love them!"

"Well then thats another thing we have in common!" He turned towards the man behind the stand. "Can i get a large pretzel please?"

As the man handed him the pretzel, i got out my money.

"Im getting this one." I stated.

"No your not." He said as he got out his money.

"I haven't had to pay for anything tonight, at least let me get this?" I pleaded.

"No, i was brought up to be a gentleman, so that is what i intend on being." He said as he handed the man the money.

"I will pay for something tonight." I told him.

"Not on my watch."

We sat down at a small bench while we tore pieces off the pretzel we shared and ate them.

"So do you come visit your relatives down here often?" I asked, trying to hide the true meaning behind my question.

He looked up at me and he looked sad as he answered my question.

"No we dont. This is actually the first time we have seen them in two years."

"Oh." Was all i could manage to say.

When we had finished eating we walked around the carnival for a bit just joking and laughing. I felt so at ease with him. It was strange to think i had only known him for a few hours. I felt like i had known him my whole life.

"Shoot, it 10.45. We better start making our way back towards the car." I said as i turned to start walking back towards the beach.

He grabbed my arm.

"Not without a dance." He pulled me towards the area where a band was playing and a few other couples were dancing.

"I cant dance." I confessed as we stood on the small dancefloor.

"Its all in the leading." He said smugly as he took my waist in his hands.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, hoping i wouldn't fall flat on my face.

I actually found that i wasn't so bad at this and that he was extremly good at this. He was probably right, it was all in the leading.

"Can i ask you something?" I asked as we swayed from side to side.

"Sure." He said.

"Why did you ask me to do...this?"

"Dance?" He asked.

"No. To leave the cinema, to come here with you?" I was still completely oblivious as to why someone like him would want to spend time with me.

"To be honest i dont know....Have you ever felt like you cant let something go? Like you cant lose an amazing oppurtunity?"

"I am an oppurtunity?" I asked slightly offended.

"No. Its like you had some pull towards you, like i couldn't let something so good get away so easily." He confessed.

I blushed and gazed at him.

"Well i must tell you, i didn't think i would be spending my Saturday night with somone like you, someone so...amazing." I told him as i blushed even deeper.

I began to feel drops of rain and by this time the carnival was nearly empty but we were still dancing as we were locked in eachothers gazes.

"Have i told you how beautiful you are when you blush?"

"I think you might have mentioned it." I smiled at him.

The rain became heavier and it was quickly soaking our clothes. I should have worn jeans!

Even though it was raining, that same heat that was surrounding us earlier was surrounding us again. He pulled me towards him until our bodies were pressed against eachothers. He brought both of his hand up to my face and my arms became tighter around his neck. Without any hesitance he closed the distance between our lips. Our lips moved slow and gentle as his hand caressed my cheek. His lips felt amazing and i quickly became more eager. I arched my back into him, forcing ourselves closer and my hands quickly moved up to his hair. I ran my hands through his wet hair as i traced his lips with my tongue. He parted his lips even more and our tongues began to massage eachothers. He moved his hands down my back, causing me to shiver, in a good way and i gripped his hair even tighter. He groaned in pleasure and i let out a small gasp as our kiss became more passionate. I could feel him pushing our wet bodies against eachother as he moved his hands along my waist. Our tongue continued to move in sync and i twisted my head to the side allowing to make the kiss deeper. I didn't want to pull away but i knew that i would have to some time.

All of a sudden there was a loud cough. We reluctantly pulled away from eachother.

"Uh im sorry to interrupt but we are closing now." A middle aged man said.

I looked at the time. It was nearly 11.30. Shit!

We quickly made it down the baech with our hands together and our fingers intertwined. We got in the car and made our way back towards the city. As we drove i thought, what now? I made the best decision possible and if he believed in fate then he should have faith in my decision.

He pulled up beside my car in the car park.

"So i guess this is goodbye." He looked at me and sadness filled our eyes.

"For now." I tried to comfort him.

"We can keep in touch, and i can try visit more...." He started.

I thought now was the best time to tell him my decision.

"Lets just face it, long term things never really work out and to be honest i dont think i could say goodbye to you again."

"So what are you saying?" He seemed confused.

"If fate brought us together, then let fate decide our future." I said simply.

"But what if...." He began to argue.

"If fate really wants us to be together, then it will find a way." I didn't want to do this but it seemed the easiest way.

"Ok then i'll be waiting."

"I have to go, if im any later my dad will start getting suspicious!" I said as i opened the door to get out.

He leant forward and lay a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Goodbye...For now." He said.

"Goodbye.....Wait i just realised, i dont even know your name....?"

"You will find out one day." He gave me that beautiful crooked smile, and i knew it was time to go.

"Until next time." I said as i closed the door when i got out.

He rolled down the window. "And there will be a next time."

And with that he was gone. I watched as the silver volvo drove away.

Goodbye stupid shiny volvo owner.

Goodbye my love.

**Ok please review! This chapter isn't very good but i promise the story will get alot more interesting........Alot of drama and romance and friendship.........I dont want to give too much away.....so review!!!!!!!**

**XOX**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay so i am really bored so im just going to update! I would really really really love if you would review, im begging so all you have to do is tell me what you think about the story and i am open to suggestions.....so....REVIEW!......Thanks!**

**Okay on with the story.....**

**Fearless**

**Chapter 3**

**A year and four months and fifteen days and........later!**

Have you ever felt like time stopped just to annoy you, just to watch you suffer and squirm, to watch you rip away the last shreds of patience you had left?

Thats how i feel right now.

"Miss Swan, are you even paying any attention?" Mr Murphy shouted down from the top of the classroom. I had obviously been shredding his patience to pieces.

"Yes of course!" I called back down, trying to look as interested as possible.

Science never was my strongest subject. Its not that i was bad at it, i just hated it, which led to not listening in class, which led to bad grades.....So yeah, i was bad at it.

"Ok if you are so interested, please recite the equation we just learnt." Mr Murphy quirked his eyebrows toward me.

The possible reason i hated this subject was because of this man. He led me to believe that Science had no point. Maybe that was just him.....

"Isabella Swan, recite the equation!" Someone was overreacting!

"Remind me which one it is..." I said hoping he didn't give me detention right now.

His frustrated sighs were getting louder by the minute.

"The Skelatoral Equation." He said through his teeth.

Ok, think Bella, skelatoral.....It sounds like skelaton....so maybe....

"The clock is ticking Miss Swan...." Mr Murphy was enjoying every minute of this, i was sure.

So i said the first thing that came to mind.

"The radius is connected to the humerus, the humerus is connected to the ulna......"

"Miss Swan, are you singing THE SKELATON SONG?" Ok he was definatley angry now and i was screwed!

"Maybe....." I answered lamely.

"Meet me after class." He looked at me sternly.

"Do i have to, i have....." I began to argue.

"Do you as your told Miss Swan, or detention!"

"Okey dokey!" I smiled towards him.

The others in my class were snickering and giggling. For the rest of the class, i made sure i looked like i was paying attention....Even if i wasn't.

The bell finally rang and i gathered my books and walked up to Mr Murphy's desk.

"So whats up?" I tried to lighten his mood.

It wasn't working.

"Isabella Swan, you really have to start paying attention or else you will fail your final year exam, and you dont want to finish your junior year with a fail, do you?"He asked. At least he wasn't as angry as before.

But to be honest i really didn't care. I might have if it was something important, but it was science.....

"No i dont so i promise i will work harder." And with that i quickly made an exit before he could start babbling on about the importance of electrons or whatever.

It was lunch time and everyone was making their way towards the cafeteria. I rushed through the crowds and quickly got some food. I sat down at my usual table with the usual people.

Jessica and Angela were sitting at the end of the table discussing plans for something or other. Mike, Eric and Ben were sitting a little further away from them. I guess Jess and Mike still weren't over the post break-up awkwardness, even though it has been three months.

I sat in the space between the two groups and the group quickly became one.

"Why were you late Bella?" Eric asked, with too much curiosity.

"Mr Murphy." That was all that needed to be said. We were mortal enemies after all.

"Anyway, did you hear about the assembly the principle has called? All the juniors have to be in the audiotorium after lunch." Angela informed me.

"Yeah i wonder what its about.....I bet more people were caught doing it in the janitors closet!" Jess got excited by the smallest bit of gossip.

"No we would have probably heard by now if it was that." Mike said.

"Well how would you know?" Jess glared.

"Its just a suggestion...See this is why we broke up!" Mike spat at Jessica.

"No the reason we broke up is beacuse your crap in bed!" Jess returned with daggers.

"I broke up with you!" Mike nearly shouted.

"Whatever!" Jess waved her hand as if to dismiss the whole thing.

And that was their two minute rant for the day. It happened everyday so we were used to it by now. They would bicker and argue for two minutes and then go back to not talking until their next argument. It was part of the daily routine.

"Anyway.....I dont care what its about, it gets me out of trig!" I lightened the mood as everyone laughed.

We continued to eat lunch with general chats about teachers and homework. Angela and Ben would always give eachother side glances and when the other noticed they would quickly turn away. I just wish those two would get together already, but Angela says shes waiting for the right moment......For the last two years?

--------------------------------------------------------

The juniors were all waiting in the audiotorium when the principle finally came out.

"Hello junior class. Im sorry about the rushed meeting but we got some news today. There is a special project that is going to take place in this school and in a school up north. The project is kind of like an exchange of fifteen students from the junior year for one month. The reason our school has been picked is because the main idea of the project is they want to see how school life differs from a big city to a small town, and our school is the biggest in L.A. In the end each school will find out how it has effected their students."

He paused for a moment and everyone was silent, taking in what he had just said.

"All students will be picked randomly out of a hat, it is the fairest method. Of course you dont have to do it if you dont want to, it is quite far away you might get homesick and it is very different to California. Its in Washington."

At this i froze. Even the mention of Washington got me into a frenzy, pathetic right? I didn't like to think about _him _though. It just seemed more impossible as time went on. Stupid fate!

But maybe this was a sign.........

"So to speed up the process we are going to pick the names now."

There were woots and cheers as the principle began calling names.

"Sarah Jones, Cody Fields, Kimberley Marshall, Eli Reamer, Billy Phillips, Jessica Stanley, Emily Morgan, Drew Gately, Ben Harris, Michael Newton, Stephenie Meyer, Angela Weber, Kate Stewart, Isabella Swan and Ryan Hardwicke. Congratulations to all those students!"

I was picked! Weird because i never get picked for anything!........Fate?.......Stop Bella!

At least Jess, Angela, Mike and Ben were picked so i wouldn't be a complete loner!

Each student that was picked was given a letter to give to their parents to explain all the details. Everyone was excited and already planning on what they were going to do and what they were going to pack in their suitacase. I couldn't help but think what if...._he_ was there...if we went to....No! I had to stop thinking that i couldn't get my hopes up....They would most likely be crushed.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Once dinner was over i gave Charlie the letter from the school which informed the parents all about our months trip up to Washington.

"For a whole month?" Charlie was doubtful.

"Yep." I popped the p

"In Forks, Washington?"

"If thats what it says!" I tried to sound indifferent, but i really did want to go on this exchange.......And not for the right reasons.

"And your leaving in two weeks?" Charlie quirked his eyebrows.

"I guess so...." I was so pulling off the whole indifference thing.

"Do you really want to go?" Charlie put down the letter and looked at me.

Ok now i had to seem eager which wasn't hard.

"Yes i really do! It will be so fun and it will be a good experience!" I basically shouted at him.....Maybe a bit too eagerly.

"You know me and your mother used to live in Forks, you wouldn't remember you were only one when we left. Your mother couldn't handle the rain, so we moved down south......."

"Why didn't anybody tell me this?" I asked curiously.

"I guess it just never came up!" Charlie came back to the present.

"Oh." I muttered.

"Bella, would you do me a favor when your up there?"

I guess this means im going! I squeemed on the inside.

"Sure i will dad, what is it?"

"Will you go to the hospital in Forks and give a letter to Carlisle Cullen. He was a very good friend of mine but we lost contact after we moved the second time. I would send a letter or call him but i think they moved house, so i dont have their new address or phone number. His wife is an interior designer, she was always finding new projects!"

"How do you know they haven't left Forks?" I asked.

"I dont....But will you at least try." He pleaded.

"Yeah, sure dad anything."

"Thanks Bells!" My dad got up out of his seat and went to wtach a baseball match or something.

I got the dishes and began cleaning them in the sink. I definatley wasn't expecting what i had just received in the previous conversation. But was i really surprised? We moved around at least five times before we finally settled in L.A.....And then a few months later my parents were divorced and i was moving....Again! It didn't really bother me, i was only three when i moved to Phoenix with my mom so i was too young to remember all the other places. If actually saw the place i might remeber something.

But who knows maybe memories wont be the only thing Forks will bring me......................

**Ok so there we go! The next chapter will be arriving.....blah blah blah.......And i didn't know what Ben's surname was so i just called him Ben Harris. Oh and i know the skelatoral equation isn't real, i just needed something that sounded like skelaton!**

**Please please please please review!!! You cant turn down someone begging!**

**Reviews are better than the Skelaton song!!!**

**Thanks**

**XOX**


	5. Chapter 4

**Heyyy! Yes i am actually updating! I dont know how long its been, but lets just say its been long! Anyway i was planning on waiting until i finshed my other story before i updated this but you can thank ukielicious96 because your review made me to decide to update....So it might not be good because i have to try and get back into the story.**

**Fearless**

**Bella POV**

The flight was terrible! Okay so it only lasted for three hours but if you had to sit in between Mike and Jess, you would understand why it was the longest three hours of my life. When we arrived in Seattle we thought we would soon be at Forks and we could finally relax.....But no we had to get on another plane! Oh and to top it off, you will never guess one of the teachers who decided to supervise our stay in Washington?...Yep thats right, Mr Murphy!

"Where are you taking us?" I moaned as we made our way onto the next plane, that would hopefully take us to our destination.

"Miss Swan, have you never heard the saying patience is a virtue?" Mr Murphy snapped at me...Look whos talking!

"Yes but this is torture!" I fought back.

Mr Murphy was about to say something when Angela decide it was time to intervene.

"Bella we've been travelling for less than 5 hours! I thought you were used to moving around alot?" She looked at me like i was insane.

"I am but i never had to sit beside tweedledum and tweedledee before." I pointed over to Mike and Jess who were arguing...AGAIN! They were over the ignoring phase and the two minute rant phase, now it was the non stop arguing phase.

"Ok i will sit beside them on the plane and you can take my seat beside Angela." Ben compromised with me. I breathed a sigh of relief and threw my arms around Ben.

"Oh thank you, you are literally a life saviour!"

"Okay everyone please board the plane and take your seats we will be leaving in a few minutes." Mr Murphy shouted across the noise of the wind. It looked like there was going to be a storm. Couldn't they pick a place with better weather.

"How long is the flight to Forks?" One of the students asked.

Mr Murphy looked hesitant to answer the question. I could tell something bad was coming.

"Well the flight to Port Angeles takes about 45 minutes...Then we have to get a bus to take us to Forks." There was a loud groan as everyone began walking up to the plane. It was a small aircraft which could only fit about thirty people. There were only eighteen of us, including the three teachers. I sat down beside Angela, at the window seat and i watched the city of Seattle grow smaller and smaller as we took off into the air and made our way towards Forks.

_Welcome to Forks!_

Everyone cheered as we passed passed the sign that told us we were _finally_ in Forks. I was the only one not cheering.

Seriously, the teachers had told us that Port Angeles was the closest city to Forks and it wasn't even a city, it was more like a village compared to what we're used to. It took us an hour to get from Port Angeles to Forks, so what there saying is that if we want to go to the moivies or go shopping or have a decent meal at a decent restaurant, we have to travel for an_ hour_ just to get there??? Now i understand why my mom wanted to move away from here. And to top it off it hadn't stopped raining since we got off the plane in the 'city' of Port Angeles.

The bus pulled up outside our hotel. Okay so at least the hotel wasn't _that_ bad. It had three storeys and it looked fancy for Forks, then again this probably was there only hotel, anything would look fancy. We went inside and we were probably the most stylish and modern people they have seen in a long time. People's eyes popped out of their head when they saw our Juicy Couture suitacases and our D&G sunglasses, not that we would be needing sunglasses here. You could tell the hotel didn't get alot of business, the only people walking around were maids or bartenders...So they had a bar here? Bar + L.A teenagers = trouble!

The lady at the check in desk gave us all our keys and we got to pick who we wanted to share a room with so i was sharing with Jess and Angela...As usual. Our room was slightly old fashioned but nothing too drastic! It was also quite a big room, with three doule beds and two bathrooms, i dont think we will have too many problems.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Jess asked as we unpacked our suitcases. There was plenty of wardrobe space aswell.

"Well what do we usually do on a Sunday night?" Angela asked.

"On Sundays we usually go to a club have a few drinks and then go home around 1:30...After all it is a school night!" Jess laughed.

Being a teenager in L.A it was hard not to get sucked into the party scene but i had boundaries. Sure i had a fake ID and i would drink alcohol but i wasn't a slut and i necer gort dunk to the point where i dont even know where i am. I just liked to hang out with my friends. I suddenly felt sorry for the kids from Forks that went to L.A, they have no idea what they have got themselves into.

"Yeah well i doubt they have a club in Forks!" Angela snorted.

"Yeah and i have a feeling everyone knows everyone around here. They would probably know that we were the temporary exchange students from Los Angeles, so i doubt we would even get in with our fake IDs." Jess said as she threw her ID over to her bed side table.

"We could always ask the guys, see if they have any better ideas." Angela suggested.

"Yeah lets go ask them now....You coming Bella?" Jess asked me.

"Uh no, i actually have to do something." I said as i pulled out the letter Charlie had given me to give this Carlisle person....

"What are you doing?" Jess asked.

"I have to go to the hospital." I said.

"Well thats nothing unusual for Bella!" Angela laughed.

I laughed with her and left the hotel room.

"Your going now?" Jess called down the hallway.

"Yeah, better get this over with!"

She gave me a confused look and i just waved at her and continued down the hallway.

It didn't take long to find the hospital, it was the biggest building in Forks! And also hospitals were very familiar to me, being the clumsy person i am, i tend to visit them alot. It was wierd being in this hopital because i didn't know anyone. Back home i knew all the the people in the hospital by first name.

"Hello can i help you dear?" An old lad behind the reception desk asked. I didn't get how people in hospitals could always be so calm.

"Yes, im here to see Dr Cullen?" I said, it sounded like a question.

"I didnt think he was expecting anyone." She looked at me i felt like a suspect.

"Oh no hes not, its kind of a surprise visit."

"Okay well i think hes in his office, i will cal lup to him. He should be down in a few minutes, you cant take a seat." She gestured towards the seats stuck to the wall. I sat down clutching the letter in my hand. I looked around, there were quite a few people here. I didn't think this many people could exist in a place like Forks.

"Hell, can i help you?" A deep but soft voice asked.

I quickly stood up and turned to see a very handsome man with light blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"Er...Hi...Um...Carlisle Cullen?" I must have sounded retarded.

He smiled a very friendly smile in response and i couldn't help but smile back. "Yes thats me."

"Um...My name is Bella Swan, my dad is Charlie Swan." At this his face lit up and it became even friendlier, if that was possible.

"Isabella?" He asked.

"Yep thats me...But i prefer Bella." I told him.

"God the last time i saw you, you were only baby! How the years fly by! How is your father? I lost contact with him a few years ago and i've never been able to get in touch since. Is he here with you?" He asked, looking around to see if he could see Charlie.

"No, im here on an exchange with my school. But he did give me this letter to give to you. It probably has contact details and stuff...." I drifted off.

He took the letter from my hand and looked at it eagerly. " Thankyou Bella...Its great to hear from your father and you. So you say your here with your school, how long are you staying?"

"A month, we just arrived today." I grimaced at the memory of the flight from L.A to Seattle.

He seemed to notice it. " Yeah i know Forks isn't really the best place for young people but its a nice town with nice people, im sure you'll be fine." He smiled at me. His smile seemed familiar.....

"Yeah well lets hope the people are nice, i have to go to school tomorrow...." I said.

"You'll be okay, all the kids seem pretty nice around here and my children go to Forks High, so you will probably see them around –" He got cut off by another doctor.

"Dr Cullen, sorry to interrupt but we have a patient who demands they have you treat them....Its not urgent."

"Okay i will be two minutes." Carlisle said to the other doctor before looking down at me again.

"Im sorry Bella i have to go, but we're having this dinner thing at our house tomorrow night, you should come, Esme will be so happy to see you again!...Esme is my wife." He finished.

I have nothing else to do and it would be good to get to know people around here. "Sure what time?"

"Around six?"

"Great." I said with a smile.

"Okay well see you tommorrow." He said and gave me a wave before heading towards the direction the other doctor went.

Maybe Carlisle was right. Maybe Forks wont be as bad i thought. Maybe i might actually have fun.

**Oh she will definately have fun! I have something sneaky planned! Please review, the more reviews i get the more chance of me actually updating lol!**

**XOX**


End file.
